


Treat

by thepeskyunicorn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Spanking, Ties, good lord why did i make it so explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeskyunicorn/pseuds/thepeskyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q on his back is a sight to behold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

Q on his back is a sight to behold.

And in his current position, naked as the day he was born, silk tie binding his hands above his head and blindfold covering his eyes, Q is exquisite. 

Bond sits back on his heels, kneeling between Q's spread legs, admiring the view before him. He leans forward to tug at his handiwork, careful not to rub against Q's crotch, ghosting hot breaths along the long line of the other man's body, making his muscles twitch as he whines low.

“Patience, darling.” Bond pets Q's flanks in soothing motions, peppering little nips and bites along his neck and chest, utilising the element of surprise to make Q's breath hitch, little cries escaping unbidden from his mouth. He worries the flesh at the juncture of his neck, leaving a mark low enough to be discreet. A mark just for him to know.

It was a privilege to be able to work Q apart like this, unfurling him slowly, one touch at a time. Normally skittish and always on the move, the gentle bonds restricting him are a permission to to unwind and give himself over to Bond. It's equal parts terrifying and exhilarating how trust could be relayed to him with such ease.

He works his way down, a slow exploration of a familiar landscape, to lave at a nipple, pulling it gently with his teeth and blowing on it, noting with satisfaction as Q shifts, trying to find friction, his mouth opening in a wordless plea. It won't be long before he begs, filthy words spilling in an embarrassed rush and Bond switches to the other nipple, determined to bring the moment to reality. His eyes are fixed on the way Q bites his bottom lip, wetting it with his tongue, turning it a tantalising red. 

Q is moving his hips in little circles now, humping the air in desperate little jerks, and Bond takes pity on him, pushing himself up and offering a thigh for Q to grind on. Q does so, moving his hips luxuriously slow, pleased humming audible from where Bond had graduated to licking his Adam’s apple.

“Beautiful boy,” Bond croons, moving his hands to Q's hair, dragging his finger through his unruly curls, kneading his scalp in firm motions. “So good for me. Look at you, lying there, letting me have my way. You love this, don't you? My beautiful, clever boy.” He murmurs nonsense words into the shell of Q's ear, nosing the sensitive skin just below his jaw, applying more pressure to his fingertips watching him melt into the scalp massage, cock leaking onto bare thighs as his rutting grows rougher. Q has been obstinate silent so far, and Bond finds the challenge amusing. 

The blindfold provides the perfect sensory deprivation, and in so doing, heightens his other senses. Bond could only imagine how Q feels now, quick mind already creating a mental map of Bond's actions, jolting in pleasure with every unexpected touch. His fingers clenched and opened above his head, helpless to do more.

He's close, Bond can tell, from the way his body tenses, the little “Ah, ah, ah” increases in volume, and the way he turns his head to try to seek Bond's lips for a kiss. It feeds his desire, his own member growing thick and heavy, but he resists the urge to do more. It's going to be a long night for them both, Bond thinks gleefully. He has much more planned for the night and it’s not ending this way. 

“Shh, darling,” Bond nuzzles his throat as Q whines pitifully when the thigh is removed, unceremoniously pulling his back from the edge. “I've got a treat for you.”

Q's lips turn up into a smile, anticipation boiling under skin. He turns to face the source of the voice, tilting his head to whisper the words into Bond's hair. “Oh, yes please.”

Bond laughs at the coquettish answer, rearing back to put as much distance between their bodies as possible, letting his eyes roam across the various love bites littering Q's body, feeling a possessively surge in him, the word ‘mine' curling around his mind. 

Q whimpers at the abrupt loss of contact and Bond rest his palms on his hips, running them down his thighs in an attempt to ground. “You know what you have to do, sweetheart. Good boys only get their treat when they beg.”

Q huffs a sigh of frustration, lips forming an adorable moue of impatience that Bond leans in to kiss. “I suppose you want me to kiss your arse and call you the great sex god next.”

“That's not a bad idea,” Bond mused. “Maybe next time?”

“Don't you dare!” Q laughs, bright and joyful, the tension in the air easing a little. “Oh the wondrous sex god, would be be so willing to suck me off. Or fuck me, I'm game either way.” Q grins mischievously.

“Cheeky,” Bond murmurs, hooking Q's legs around his hips and delivering a sharp slap to his rear. Q gasps and makes a throaty sound of agreement, his cock twitching. “More then?”

“Please,” Q says. He smiles, all youthful mirth. “O great sex god.”

Bond chuckles, laying another smack and rubbing the reddening flesh. “You.” Another smack. “Are. A. Very. Naughty. Boy. Indeed.” Each work is punctuated by a slap, and Q is left is a panting mess at the end of it, arse a lovely cherry red to match his chewed lips, skin tingling and cock drooling onto the bed sheets.

Bond rubs the sting into his skin, leaning to press a chaste kiss on Q's cheek, deliberately avoiding his pout. 

“Do I get my reward now?” Q asks eagerly. “You've punished much quite thoroughly already.”

“No,” Bond kneels lower to hook Q's legs over his shoulder, knowing he'll be unable to resist. “Not until you beg.” he reiterates firmly.

There's silence, save for Q's frustrated grunts as he tries to grind up. Finally, he flops back, disgruntled. 

“Please.” he said, more of a mutter than a plea. “Please, I want -”

“And what is it you want?” Bond takes the lead smoothly, nosing the inside of his crotch. “You need to tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

“I want, I want -” Q throat is bobbing as he swallows, an irresistible blush working its way down his chest. “I want you to eat me out.” He finished softly, a confession of the dirtiest sort into the still air. “Please.”

Bond hums his approval. “That's my boy.”  
He doesn't wait for the praise to register before he dives between Q's legs, burying his face between his arse, pulling apart the cheeks to expose the furled entrance, already clenching in anticipation. He blows on it and smiles at the quiet noise Q makes, before pressing a kiss over the area. He takes his time to tease, stroking barely there touches to drive Q mad.

“Are you really admiring the view?” Q voiced out dryly above him. “For shame, Bond. I had you pegged as a more generous lover. I could think of more ways to use you mo-” He chokes on the last word, throwing his head back in pleasure as Bond pressed the flat of his tongue, dragging it from his hole to his balls. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Bond asks as Q reverts back to noiseless gasping, gifting kittenish licks around the entrance, holding Q apart just enough to dip his tongue in, reveling in the dark, musky taste.

Q laughs, high and breathless. “Shut up, Bond, and get on with it.” His knees knock together as Bond massage his perineum and stiffens his tongue to lick in deeper, indiscriminate sounds of happiness and contentment escaping his lips.

Bond devours Q, nibbling secret bites and craning his neck for more, loving the way Q rides his face like his life depends on it. Eating Q out is his favorite pastime, and it's as much a reward to his partner as it is to more.

He gropes around blindly for the bottle of lube he left on the bed, slicking his fingers and pushing the first one in, all the way to his knuckles, murmuring words of comfort and marveling at the way the rim clings to him. He swoops back in to tongue where his finger meets flesh, drizzling more lube and hooking a thumb in to pull Q wider, flicking in tongue in to curl around the rim, grinning to himself as his probing rewards him with a gasp as he knead at Q's prostate.

Q is thrashing now, trying his grind down deeper on Bond, helpless, incoherent words spilling in a torrent, desperate cries of “please” and “more” mix with his tears.

Bond adds another finger, corkscrewing and scissoring, trying to stem the flow of arousal deep in his belly, pushing him to drape himself over Q and fuck him to oblivion. He grits his teeth and adds a third finger, chin wet with saliva and lube, intent on bringing as much pleasure to Q as possible. The rest can wait. 

He only register Q hands in his hair, silk tie still trailing from his wrists, as he sobs and tries to press Bond's face closer, hips bucking up to meet greedy mouth. He could hears his slurps, and the slick-moist sounds of his fingers stretching Q, and then he's being pulled up into a kiss, spreading the dampness onto Q. 

“Fuck me,” Q breathes, pupils blown and hips gyrating, unable to be still. “Please. Just,” he growls, frustrated. “I want, I need you in me.”

Bond captures his mouth in his, tongue licking and teeth catching, hiking Q's legs higher as he guides his cock into Q. “As you wish.”

He could feel the twin vibration of their groans as he sinks in, loose enough for the stretch to only be a mild burn. Q clenches, turning the thrust into a gritty slide as he pushes in all the way to the root, sitting warm and tight like he belongs.

Q has abandoned all pretense of quietness now, shyness burned away by neediness. Bond claws away the blindfold, fingers clumsily untying the string and throwing it aside, reveling at the way brown eyes meet his, staring like he was seeing for the first time.

“Why, hello there,” Q murmurs, deliberately clenching again and laughing at Bond's hiss. “If I ask nicely, would you move?”

“That depends,” Bond tries to keep his voice as mild as possible, although he's pretty sure it's a last cause. “What will you say to me?”

“Well,” Q's teeth catches on his lower lip, chewing it thoughtfully as he hooks his ankle around Bond's waist. “I could tell you how huge you are, how full I feel with your fat cock filling me up. I could tell you how much I want you to to fuck me through the bed and how much I'd love it if you fill me up. Marking me, making me yours.” He bats his innocently, porn worthy dialogue spilling from him.

“Christ, the mouth on you,” Bond relents with a thrust, greedily watching as Q's eyes widen. He settles into a comfortable rhythm, changing it as he please, never letting Q dangle at the edge long enough to come.

Angling his hips, he grins as he feels the head catch against the prostate, adjusting the angle without letting up while Q shouts and sobs at the sensation. 

“You're going to be the death of me,” Q mumbles, letting the litany of sweet nothings from Bond course over him, rolling his hips in a sinuous movement, voicing out his appreciation unfiltered groans.

They move in synchrony, forehead touching and sharing breaths, thighs slapping and meeting in a brutal dance, Bond's fingers moulding grooves of bruises in Q's hips, the other stripping Q's cock with steady pulls, thumbing the dripping head and catching on the foreskin, making Q keen.

Q's nimble fingers are scrabbling in his hair now, skipping and clutching as he drums out a nonsense code, dry sarcasm reduced to the chanting of Bond's name. 

Bond glance down, admiring the sight of his cock sliding from the reddened entrance. It's obscene, the way Q's arse ripple when Bond thrusts, the dirty wet sound of their bodies meeting, Bond's harsh breathing, and Q's moans the only things reverberating through the quietness of their apartment. He's not going to last long with Q making those lost, pretty sounds, staring at him with benediction.

Q comes first, his cry muffled in Bond's rough kiss, and the sweetly alluring way Q squeezes him makes him gasp and lose his rhythm, hips stuttering as he draws Q close, groaning his release as Q licks into him, body stilling and collapsing in a limp heap.

He had just enough presence of a mind to undo the knot of his tie, soothing the marks with kisses and gentle touches, closing his eyes as Q runs his fingers through his hair, petting gently and scratching experimentally. Q nearly purrs, body stretching as eyes blinking slowly in a contented haze, fingers feathering light touches from where it is draped across Bond's back.

They lie there, starry eyed and orgasm loose, arm draped loosely around each other, before Bond rolls away, ignoring Q's sound of disappointment, flashing him a quick smile before pushing and nudging his thighs up again to peer at the mess leaking from Q's hole, aware but ignoring the embarrassed sounds escaping Q.

“You're so wet,” he breathes reverently, collecting the dribs running down to the sheets and pushing it back. “All for me.”

“Yes,” Q sounds drowsy, fingers still playing with the strands of his hair. “All for you.” Bond could almost see his eyes narrow into slits, lips forming an ‘O' as he chase the drops, craning his neck to lap at the loosened hole, hand pressing Q down when he arches.

“You really do love eating me out.” Q says thoughtfully. “Have you considered making it your second hobby, after resurrection?”

Bond nips the tender skin of his inner thigh for his cheek, darting out his tongue against the sensitive rim, tracing the inside with firm twists, cleaning Q the best he can.

Afterwards, when Q falls asleep to a lazy round of kissing because he has long lost his squeamishness while watching over agents, Bond gathers him close, skin on skin on skin, as close as he can. “Mine.” he thinks, pressing kisses to the mop of black hair. “Mine.” 

He drifts off into dreamless sleep, where only the voice in his ear is his anchor to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit happened so I banged it out in an hour. I'm not that proficient in writing pwp but i hope this makes sense!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated:)


End file.
